


orang keempat?

by Frauxinite



Series: MY LOKAL STORY (MFS x Kearifan Lokal) [1]
Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #enggabercandagais, #kitaperlulebihbanyakasupanHarem!Hiro, Alternate Universe - Kearifan Lokal, Bromance, Comedy, Gen, Harem!Hiro, Humor, Indonesian!au, Out of Character, Randomness, a bit fluff, slight TakuHiro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Semua bermula saat mereka tak sengaja menonton live Instagram akun Hiro--yang bersama dengan seseorang.Drama orang keempat bermula dari sini.
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki & Yamanaka Takuya, Nishizawa Teruki & Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei
Series: MY LOKAL STORY (MFS x Kearifan Lokal) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872277
Kudos: 3





	orang keempat?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> Indonesian!au - full of randomness, comedy garing, and OOC. Penggunaan bahasa tidak baku dalam percakapan. 
> 
> Trio barbar (TeruKidzHiro) ft. Yamanaka Takuya from THE ORAL CIGARETTES. Terinspirasi dari Instalive Hiro (2020/03/09).

"Oi, Teru! Berhenti bentar, ngapa!"

"Nanggung, Sap. Lemah amat sih lu."

Dua pemuda menghentikan larinya di depan bangku taman. Shohei langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah berumput, napasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh. Teru tak jauh berbeda dengannya, kaus merah yang ia kenakan basah seperti habis dicuci. Ia memberikan senyum mengejek pada Shohei.

"Capek anjir!" seru Shohei, menyepak kaki Teru. Pemuda bersurai gondrong itu mengaduh, memelototi sahabatnya. "Lu kira lari gini nggak capek apa?"

"Halah. Ini baru lima putaran," balas Teru enteng, duduk di bangku taman dan menyeka keringatnya dengan ujung kaus. "Biasanya gue lari delapan putaran, kok."

Shohei memutar bola matanya jengah. "Terserah lu." Dengan susah payah ia berdiri, dan duduk di bangku, di sebelah Teru yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Mumpung hari ini mereka libur karena anak-anak kelas 12 sedang melaksanakan Try-Out, mereka meluangkan pagi ini untuk berolahraga sebelum nanti siang mereka latihan band di studio Bang Masack. Sebenarnya, ini ide Teru, sih. Dan sebenarnya juga, Shohei mengajak Hiro untuk lari pagi. Hanya saja, sahabat karib dari pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Kidz (atau Sapri--panggilan khusus Teru dan Hiro untuknya) itu tidak membalas pesannya sejak semalam, dibaca saja tidak.

"Lu mau beli minum apa, Sap?" Teru bertanya sembari menunjuk warung di seberang taman dengan dagunya. "Gue yang bayarin, deh."

Wajah Shohei langsung cerah begitu mendengarnya. "Pop ais coklat, ya! Esnya banyakin! Sama gorengan juga, hehehe," ia berkata sambil cengengesan.

Sahabatnya yang notabene adalah anak orang kaya di KMS itu menatapnya sinis, kemudian berlalu sambil mengoceh, "Dasar temen nggak tau diri." Ponsel ia tinggalkan di bangku taman. Tak takut akan hilang atau tidak. Yah, kalau hilang pun, ia bisa membeli yang baru dengan mudahnya.

Sembari menunggu Teru membeli barang titipannya, Shohei mengambil ponsel sahabatnya dan membuka aplikasi Instagram. Ia memang sudah biasa membajak ponsel Teru, kok. Jarinya menggulir layar beranda, melihat postingan akun-akun yang diikuti Teruki.

Akun milik Pak Katou baru saja menggungah sebuah foto. Guru Bahasa Indonesia itu berfoto selfie, dengan latar belakang para murid sedang stres mengerjakan ulangan. Disertai caption singkat yakni emoticon tidur. Shohei memberi like, dan tak lupa memberi komen singkat.

Sementara itu, di Instastory guru Matematikanya, alias Pak Tsuchiya, ada video seekor kucing (yang Shohei kenali sebagai kucing sekolah) tengah bergoler malas di karpet. Sejujurnya, Shohei tak pernah menyangka bahwa Pak Tsuchiya yang kejam pada murid-murid, terlebih dirinya, punya sisi lembut terhadap kucing.

 _Eh, Hiro lagi ngelive ya?_ Alis Shohei bertaut ketika melihat notifikasi Instagram. Sedikit merasa kesal juga, karena diam-diam Teru mengaktifkan notifikasi tiap kali akun Hiro mengunggah sesuatu. Berasa seperti _stalker_ saja. (Halah, padahal kelakuan dirinya juga sama. Dasar budak cinta).

Shohei menekan live milik akun Hiro. _Pasti pagi ini dia gabut, makanya dia milih ngelive IG,_ batin Shohei geli.

Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang cukup populer--entah kenapa, jadi Shohei tak terkejut ketika mendapati jumlah penonton Instalive Hiro. Di layar, nampak Hiro sedang duduk berpangku dagu, dengan raut wajah bosan. Shohei memperhatikan baik-baik latar belakangnya; partisi kayu di belakang, papan menu. Ia menebak kalau Hiro saat ini berada di sebuah restoran.

 _"Yo, Teru,"_ sapa Hiro di seberang sana. Nampaknya, ia menyadari akan eksistensi akun Teru yang menonton live-nya. _"Atau mungkin, Sapri? Soalnya Teru jarang on jam segini, hahaha. Oi Sap, lu ngebajak HP Teru ya?"_

**'Yoi wkwkwk -S'.**

Hiro tertawa kecil, sembari meraih minumannya. _"Hah, gua mah emang tau segalanya tentang kalian,"_ kelakarnya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi ketika samar terdengar suara bariton, tapi Shohei dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

_"Itu siapa, Ki?"_

_Siapa itu yang lagi bareng sama Hiro?!_

"Woi, Sapri! Lu apain HP gue, hah?!"

Terkejut, Shohei refleks mematikan ponsel begitu Teru menghampirinya dengan ekspresi kesal. Pemuda bersurai gondrong itu menenteng dua gelas plastik dan sekantung plastik berisi gorengan. Teru meletakkannya di bangku, dan langsung merebut ponsel dari tangan Shohei.

"Jangan-jangan lu _tethering_ ke HP lu, ya," gumam Teru, mencomot bakwan dan duduk di sebelah Shohei. "Makanya, beli kuota dong, Sap! Jangan kayak orang susah, deh."

"Sembarangan!" balas Shohei tak terima, merenggut bungkusan gorengan dan mengambil tahu goreng dan cabe rawit. 

Teru tak peduli, ia memelototi sahabatnya sejenak sebelum membuka ponselnya _. Kayaknya gue harus sering-sering ganti password HP, dah..._ pikirnya. Namun, niatan Teru untuk mengganti sandi ponsel tak kunjung dilakukan. Ia justru diam, matanya terpaku pada layar ponsel.

Ah iya, live Instagram Hiro belum selesai juga rupanya. Shohei yang sibuk memakan gorengan, sontak memepet ke arah Teruki begitu mendengar suara Hiro. Melalui layar, mereka dapat melihat sosok Hiro tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda lain, yang nampak tak asing di mata mereka.

"Oi, itu Kak Yamataku, 'kan?" ucap Teru, menautkan alisnya yang tebal. "Anak ASA yang waktu itu kita ketemu di Metrock..."

(Sekadar catatan, ASA adalah singkatan A-Sketch Academy, sebuah SMU elit di pusat kota.)

Di sebelahnya, Shohei mengangguk. "Iya. Gue pernah ngobrol juga ama dia, kok." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Kenapa Hiro bisa jalan ama dia, ya?"

_"Kak Yamataku, kenapa masih jomblo?"_

Pertanyaan yang Hiro lontarkan dengan eteng itu membuat perhatian dua sahabat teralihkan kembali pada ponsel. Dengan seksama, mereka memperhatikan Hiro yang duduk bersila dengan santai sembari menyandar pada partisi kayu, menatap pada sosok Yamataku--panggilan khas dari Takuya Yamanaka.

Yamataku terkekeh sembari bergeleng heran _. "Kenapa tiba-tiba lu nanya itu, sih?"_ ujarnya, meninju bahu Hiro dengan pelan, sebagai bentuk candaan. _"Malu tau, ditanya itu sambil dilihat banyak orang."_ Ia mendekat pada layar ponsel, sepertinya melihat jumlah penonton Instalive Hiro _. "Tuh, ada banyak yang lihat tadi."_

 _"Tapi 'kan, nggak dilihat langsung,"_ Hiro membalikkan perkataan seniornya dengan enteng. Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajah dan nada bicara inosen yang sukses membuat Teru dan Shohei menahan napas. _"Ini kan_ online _, Kak. Santai aja."_ Ia tertawa-tawa.

Ekspresi Teru nampak datar, namun hatinya sudah membara dengan rasa cemburu sejak awal menonton.

Sementara Shohei menunjukkan raut tidak suka ketika melihat Yamataku merangkul Hiro dengan akrabnya. 

Otak keduanya juga memikirkan hal yang sama sedari tadi. Kenapa Hiro bisa jalan berdua dengan Yamataku, kenapa mendadak hubungan mereka jadi dekat, dan yang paling utama;

_Jangan bilang mereka jadian!_

_"Guys!"_ Seruan Hiro mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sekali lagi. Pemuda Moriuchi itu tengah menuliskan sesuatu, diatas tisu. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengangkat tisu yang bertuliskan @YamaTakuya itu. _"Ini Instagram-nya Kak Yamataku, di-_ follow _ya! Mumpung dia masih jomblo, loh!"_

 _"Nggak usah disebutin jomblonya dong!"_ Yamataku berkata disela tawanya. Ia menggeser duduknya, mendekat pada Hiro yang melihat kolom komentar. _"Tapi jujur sih, gue mau melepas status jomblo secepatnya, mumpung udah ada yang nyangkut di hati."_

Bukan Hiro saja yang terkejut, dua sahabatnya juga sama saja. Shohei sampai tersedak pop ais, dan Teru nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel. 

_"Hee, cepet amat, Kak?!"_ seru Hiro, menatap Yamataku tak percaya.

Yamataku nyengir. _"Iya, dong. Harus gue dor dulu, sebelum keduluan orang lain,"_ katanya. Mendadak, suasana Insta-live sunyi. Hiro diam, Yamataku diam. Hanya ada pelayan yang mendekat ke meja, mengantarkan pesanan mereka. ( _Seriously_ , sushi sebagai sarapan?)

Shohei merebut paksa ponsel Teru, dan mematikan aplikasi Instagram. Lupa sudah rasa lelahnya, ia melompat berdiri dan berteriak, "Argh! Jangan bilang kalau mereka--"

"Amit-amit, Shohei!" Teru balas berteriak, dan menyakukan ponselnya yang diserahkan Shohei. Ah, jarang-jarang loh, ia memanggil nama lahir sahabatnya. 

Raut wajah Teru serius, saat ia meraih bahu sahabatnya. "Pokoknya, kita nggak bisa biarin hal itu terjadi!" Jelas lah, mana rela ia dan Shohei membiarkan Hiro, sahabat mereka itu, pacaran dengan makhluk narsis ASA yang satu itu! Membayangkan saja tidak sanggup! Tidak, hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!

"Kita kudu gimana dong, Ter?" tanya Shohei, sudah memasang ancang-ancang. Lengan bajunya digulung tinggi-tinggi, bagai orang hendak tawuran. Berlebihan.

Teru melangkah dari bangku taman, meninggalkan gorengan dan minuman begitu saja. Shohei mengikuti jejaknya, menanti rencana apa yang akan diusulkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kita akan jadi kriminal."

Sudah jam delapan lebih. Tidak ada suara kokok ayam sebagai latar suara.

"Hah?!"

**_._ **

* * *

_**.** _

"Mmm, sushi disini emang paling enak!"

Hiro tersenyum lebar di tengah kunyahannya. Memang tak salah ia mengajak Yamataku ke restoran Jepang favoritnya, yang terletak di gang tetangga. Sudah enak, harganya terjangkau bagi pelajar sepertinya. 

"Sushinya enak nggak, Kak?" ia bertanya pada Yamataku di sebelahnya. 

"Enak banget!" Yamataku berseru seusai menengguk minumannya. "Ga sia-sia gue dateng jauh ke KMS, makanannya enak-enak semua."

Hiro tergelak, sembari beralih pada ponselnya yang masih melakukan Instalive. Ia membacakan salah satu komentar yang membuatnya terkekeh, "Komen dari @fxsan, _'Kalian sarapan sushi?'_. Yup, mumpung dari semalam gue belum makan, jadi bisa dianggap gitu! Hahaha!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiro," tutur Yamataku, "gue juga baru sadar, gue juga belum sarapan tadi. Keburu diseret kesini, sih."

Tawa Hiro langsung meledak begitu mendengarnya. "Astaga! Kenapa kita bisa barengan gini, sih! Heran gue!"

"Hmm, karena udah takdir kita buat berjodoh, mungkin?"

Aduh, kode keras nih.

Hiro tidak mengacuhkan perkataan seniornya. Ia memanggil pelayan, hendak memesan sushi lagi. Sementara Yamataku mengentuk-ngetuk jarinya pada meja, nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aku udah pesen dua piring lagi," kata Hiro sambil menyuapkan sushi ke mulutnya. Ia menyikut pundak Yamataku, dan berujar dengan riang, "Kak Yamataku, makan lagi, gih! Masih banyak loh!"

"Ah, iya." Yamataku tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tisu, dan menyerahkannya pada Hiro. "Saking semangatnya kamu makan, ada saus tuh di bibirmu."

Malu, Hiro dengan cepat mengambil tisu dari Yamataku dan menyeka bibirnya. Sang senior hanya terkekeh ketika mendapati saus di bibir Hiro belum terseka juga. Dengan santai, Yamataku meraih tangan Hiro dan membantu kawannya itu.

"Nah, udah," Yamataku tersenyum, dalam hati senang modusnya berhasil juga.

Hiro nyengir, mengucap terimakasih sebelum melahap sushi lagi. "Lama-lama kita bisa _mukbang_ sushi, nih," canda Hiro. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan mendekatkannya pada wajah Yamataku. "Kayaknya, Kak Yamataku lagi mikir resikonya kalau ikutan _mukbang_ , hahaha! Udah kak, ayo ikut--kalian ngapain disini?!"

Hiro membelalakkan mata, kaget bukan main. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya, tatapan tajam bercampur syok pada Teru dan Shohei yang--muncul entah darimana--tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di seberang meja, sambil nyengir lebar dan memasang wajah kelaparan.

"Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba nongol, hah?!" seru Hiro pada dua sahabatnya. Instalive-nya terlupakan untuk sesaat.

Yamataku juga tak kalah kagetnya. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Hiro yang tak tahu apa-apa, lalu memandang pada dua kawan sang sahabat yang sudah mengambil sumpit. Namun, Yamataku yang kelewat bingung dengan situasinya, tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Bentar, bentar--" 

"Oi, Ter! Sushi yang itu punya gue, jangan diambil!" hardik Shohei sembari menepis tangan Teru. Dengan seenaknya, ia mencomot satu sushi dan langsung melahapnya. Oke, Shohei tidak hanya mencomot satu, tapi tiga sushi lagi.

Teru dengan wajah tak berdosa, nyengir lebar pada Hiro. "Lumayan ya, kita dapet makan gratis," katanya santai, dan mengambil sepiring _nigirizushi_. Dua sushi ia lahap sekaligus, sementara satu sushi lagi ia ambil dengan tangan. 

"Oh, Kak Yamataku! Apa kabar, kak?" sapa Shohei, sok akrab pada si _city boy_ yang terpaku.

Teru mengambil minuman Hiro dan menengguknya tanpa beban. "Yo, Kak. Jangan dengerin katanya Hiro yang ngajakkin mukbang, Kak. Sesat dia," tuturnya, dan segera dihadiahi sebuah gamparan dari Hiro.

"Kalian ini--!" Hiro frustasi. "Cepet pergi sana!"

"Oke, kita balik sekarang." Teru meletakkan sumpitnya, menyeringai. Ia menepuk pundak Shohei, lalu pundak Yamataku. "Kita pulang dulu, Kak." Ia melambai-lambai pada ponsel Hiro. "Kita duluan, guys. Jangan lupa follow IG gue, @teru_fishing ya!"

"Lah, kalian mau balik?!" tanya Hiro.

Shohei memandang sahabatnya dengan heran. "Tadi lu nyuruh kita pergi, ya udah. Kita pulang," ia berkata. Menghampiri Yamataku, Shohei meraih tangan sang senior dan salim padanya. "Kak Yamataku, kita balik dulu ya. Sori udah ganggu, hehehe." Ia cengengesan dan menarik Teru yang masih sibuk mempromosikan akun Instagramnya. "Balik dulu, ya! _Byeee_!"

"Y-Ya. Hati-hati kalian," ucap Yamataku terbata-bata. 

Dan dua pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu kayu geser restoran.

Hiro mematikan ponsel, memilih mengakhiri Instalive karena insiden konyol itu. Ia duduk di seberang Yamataku, memijit keningnya dengan frustasi. "Mereka itu kenapa sih? Nggak jelas amat," keluhnya kesal.

Di sisi lain, Yamataku memandang kertas di telapak tangannya. Ia sadar, kertas ini diselipkan oleh Shohei tadi saat salim. Pemuda bernama asli Takuya itu membuka kertasnya, dan tersenyum miris saat membaca isinya.

_**MAU DEKETIN HIRO? GELUD YOK, LAPANGAN CAMAT KMS LUAS NIH.**_

_Astaga. Saingan gue ternyata banyak juga, ya_.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

"Kertasnya udah dikasih ke Yamataku?"

"Santuy. Udah gue selipin di tangan Yamataku pas gue salimin."

" _Nice_."

Dua pemuda berjalan keluar dari restoran. Saling beradu tinju begitu misi (melindungi sahabat yang polos dan inosen) sukses.

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Jadi sebenernya, semenjak taiban Giant Killing, aku ngeship Yamataku x Hiro gaes HAHAHA :)) Memang ya, HaremUke!Hiro is justice lmaoooooo //kabur sebelum digebuk
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
